Discord
Discord is a character from the animated television series, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs Discord (Completed) * Asriel Dreemur vs Discord * Bill Cipher VS Discord (Abandoned) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo vs. Discord (Abandoned) * Discord VS Deadpool (Completed) * Grim vs Discord (Completed) * HIM vs Discord * Discord VS M. Bison Battles Royale * Cartoon Insanity Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Bayonetta * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cell * Chaos * Darth Sidious * Dr. Eggman * Eris the Goddess of Discord (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Freddy Krueger * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Jafar * Janemba * Kratos * Loki (Marvel) * Maleficent * Sans (Undertale) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silvally * Spawn * Warden (Superjail) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: Possibly several feet tall * Weight: Unknown * Species: Draconequus * Age: Thousands of years * Was the predecessor of Princess Celestia as ruler of Equestria * Is ironically the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, despite his redemption Abilities and Weaponry * Reality Warping * Size-Shifting * Shape-Shifting * Probability Alteration * Telekinesis * Hypnosis * Telepathy/possible Omniscience * Fourth Wall Awareness * Teleportation * Object Creation * Life Creation * Creation * Levitation * Flight * Replication * Animation * Appendage Generation * Anatomical Liberation * Object Possession * Transmogrification * Matter Ingestion * Portal Creation * Disease Generation * Blue Flame Generation * Color Alteration * Thought Projection * Reflective Teleportation * Enhanced Strength ** Can take trees out of the ground * Enhanced Hearing ** Can hear from far, far distances * Physics Manipulation * Weather Manipulation * Animal Manipulation * Ladyrinth Manipulation * Fruit Manipulation * Daytime Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Paradox Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Nature Manipulation * Eagle Claw ** Can cut through dimensions * Prehensile Tail * Cartoon Physics * Magic Imbalance Detection * Immortality ** Is presumably just as old, if not older, than Celestia and Luna * Trickster * Old Prime Feats * Rivals Lord Tirek in power * Turned Ponyville into the Chaos Capital of the World * Ruled Equestria for an unprecedented period of time before being defeated by the Princesses * Corrupted the Mane Six, excluding Twilight Sparkle, who would have left Ponyville (Which would have been left in chaos forever) had she not re-discovered the importance of friendship Weaknesses * Is vulnerable to other magical characters or attacks ** Has been turned to stone twice by the Elements of Harmony ** Had his powers drained by Lord Tirek * Tends to be very overconfident Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demon Category:Dragon Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Light Users Category:Weather Manipulators